Take Over
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Zim has ruled with Gaz by his side for over a year. Now he wants to take is a step further. He's ready to take Irk and prove the tallest and Irken people that he is a great invader. Some ZAGR (Zim X Gaz) fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

Zim sat in his throne room, thinking. He had conquered Earth a year ago; only two years after the Tallest told him his mission was fake. Tomorrow he was going to return to Irk; but not for an 'In Your Face!' celebration, though there would be some of that. By dusk tomorrow he would have all of Irk bowing to him.

Gaz was down in the dungeons, visiting her stupid brother. "So, how's the scum you call King?"

"Zim's fine. How's the nerd cell?"

"Dad and I have finished five inventions just today," Dib said, no emotion in his voice. Constant labor and eternal incarceration tend to leave their victim void of emotion, even when said labor used to bring the prisoners joy.

"Hey Dad," Gaz called to her father at the end of the long hall of the prison (or dungeon as Zim liked to call it, "It's much more evil, that way," he said) laboratory.

"Hello Gaz. Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Dad, it's been raining all week."

"Oh yes, that's nice." Of course, Professor Membrane was not oblivious to the new form of rule on Earth, but he had cracked during the invasion. Some suspect it was due to the imminent threat he knew nothing about, or that he didn't see it coming when the menace that caused it all was living right in his home town, or that he ignored his son's warnings about Zim, or he was simply falling apart from his imprisonment. Now he seemed even more absentminded than before.

"Do you ever pay attention?" Gaz half sighed, half growled.

When her father didn't answer, Dib took it upon himself to hand over the newest gadgets, "So here are some micro-drones, a freeze-ray, a-"

"I don't care, Dib. Zim wants them, not me," with that Gaz turned and left. As she walked away two guards turned in salute before ordering the two scientists to get back to work.

Zim had moved to the war room, strategizing his take over of Irk. "With most of the army on their own missions, their pitifully _stupid_ missions, the Irken army is weak. With my knowledge of the technology and terrain, as well as the willingness of you all to die for me, the Almighty Zim, we will easily overthrow the Tallest and Irk will be mine!"

"Permission to ask a question, sir?"

"What is it?"

"How will we be fight? Most of us can't fly Irken ships as it is."

"Oh I will have the ships on autopilot. You, my soldiers, will be fighting on the ground with guns or something."

"But won't we be in danger and-"

"Now we leave in the morning. GIR!"

"Yes, master?"

"Prepare provisions for tomorrow, it's going to take months to get there and I don't need these worms whining the whole way."

"Imma make cupcakes!" The soldiers around the room all groaned, simultaneously planning on packing their own snacks and supplies.

"Now, be gone! I must make final preparations," upon request (well command) the soldiers scattered. Zim went to his stockpile of new weapons Dib-human and his paternal unit had been making since their imprisonment. "These, no. Those, yes. Oh, I need these! And these. A few of these won't hurt."

"How about some micro-drones?" Gaz's voice called from the door.

"Oh yes, those will very much help me in my conquest of Irk."

"So you are planning another invasion."

"Yes, I will be gone for a while to-"

"Define a while, Zim," Gaz ordered.

"Well, uh, over- about-" she growled at his attempt to hide the truth, "a year."

"A whole year?! What am I supposed to do before then? I've almost beat the latest Vampire Piggy Hunter game and a new one isn't coming out until after you get back!"

"I'll just have them make it faster."

"No! They screwed it up last time you rushed them. I want to go with you Zim."

"No way. I can't have my queen rushing into battle! What if those wretched Irkens hurt you?"

"First of all, you're an Irken-"

"No longer!" Gaz just shook her head.

"And secondly, I won't get hurt. I've overpowered you, I can do it again. Remember the time you went into Dib's head? Who do you think beat you? Dib could barely turn without cracking his skull."

"So it was you that beat the Almighty Zim? That does make more sense than stupid Dib-human. But that doesn't change my mind. I won't risk it."

"What if you didn't need to risk anything?"

"What?!"

"I beat you in a remote controlled ship, what if you just made it bigger?"

"Yes! That would be perfect. With my Gaz at my side, I will surly win. But wait... No it won't work. The range of the remote is too short."

"Then I'll just hide somewhere safer, duh," _How did he take over Earth again?_

"I won't have you anywhere near the battlefield! It is out of the quest-" Gaz glared at him, having had enough of this meaningless debate. She would go, no matter what. "Fine, we are leaving tomorrow. We can share a pod on the way, we're in short supply already. Slaves!"

Several humans burst through the doors, asking in unison, "Yes, my king?"

"Start making more weapons and ships. The invasion is tomorrow, no questions."

"Yes, sir."

"This time next year, Irk will be mine!"

"Ours," Gaz corrected.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mostly ZAGR fluff. You have been warned!**

Zim's army was ready to go, he and Gaz were in the lead pod, and Gir had already started the Doom song. "My loyal subjects, slaves, and other sorts of laborers, today we march to destroy an enemy that deserved this so long ago. I expect nothing less than victory. Now, onward!"

"Doom Doom, Doom Doom Doom Doom, Doom, Doom Doom, Doom, Doom..." Gir sang as the ships took off.

"Doesn't he have a mute button?" Gaz asked, irritated.

"No, I've tried," Zim admired, "But the ship can block out his putrid singing." With the push of a button Gir's eternal song was blocked out to a dull mute.

"That's better, I guess. How long will his song last, anyway?"

"Six months," Zim said, just as annoyed as Gaz. "Just sit back and play your game slave, we'll be there before you know it."

"I only have so many batteries, I'm not wasting them yet."

"Actually, I brought just the thing for that." He held up a glowing tube-thing, "This battery can last for years at a time. I thought you'd li-."

"Zim you are the best!" Gaz gave him a quick kiss before starting up her game. Zim smirked at his triumph as he set the ship to autopilot. He put his arm over Gaz's shoulders, which she did not object to, and watched her play her vampire-pig game. He thought about the first time he saw her playing her game.

 _"That character looks almost like an Irken."_

 _"I guess. Maybe that's why I put up with you," she had said. Of course, for the next few weeks Zim dressed up like the character, much to Gaz's delight. At first she laughed at his costume, but appreciated the effort, "It's more than anyone else has ever done for me," and rewarded him with a kiss._

"Mm," he mused.

After a month or so of playing, Gaz had beaten the game. She still had mini games to play and side-quests to do, but decided she would take a break. "So, why did you decide to go back to Irk?" she asked.

"The Tallest fooled me once. They banished me, ridiculed me, and now they shall pay."

"Yeah, but why now?"

"With Earth under my control, a whole army at my side, and a beautiful queen to top it all off, I feel the time is right for _revenge_."

"What's your home planet like?"

"Irkens are far more advanced than you humans, but you should be able to handle it, its the others that will have...difficulties while adjusting." He could easily see several of his soldiers hurting themselves just from going to the bathroom. _Puny humans with their puny brains._

"Is everyone else there green?"

"Yes."

"And short like you?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm not short!"

"You're kind of short."

"Well- I- You're shorter!"

"I'm younger too, so it doesn't count. It doesn't matter anyway."

"It does on Irk. The tallest of our planet are the most elite, prestigious, and respected individuals-"

"Your leaders really _are_ just determined by height?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid."

"And we shall prove to them how stupid their stupid ways are once we take over. MWAH HA HA! It will be great! I will finally..."

Gaz let him drone on and on about his take over as she turned her Game Slave III back on, letting him fantasize about the battles she'd probably have to win for him. _But I love the guy._


	3. Chapter 3

After months in space, the sight of Irk came with a sort of relief. But the battles that would take place kept people on edge.

"You ready, Zim?"

"Oh yes. The time has come, puny earthlings," he announced, "for your species to truly do something great. Left flank move to the east! Right flank to the north! I shall take on the tallest myself." He landed the ship and set up a tank for Gaz. "You'll be able to control your drone from here as well as protect yourself."

"Got it."

"This is the control panel, I'll communicate with you through here, you can sit here, the bathroom is over there and-"

"GOT IT, Zim."

"Oh and if you press this, I will be alerted to come back and if you press-"

"ZIM!"

"Uh, yes."

"I'm fine. You have a war to win."

"Yes. YEEESS! Victory, sweet victory, will be mine. See you on the battlefield Gazzy!"

"Don't call me that," she said through grit teeth as he scurried away. She sighed and got into her seat, ready to go. 'System On' the screen in front of her read before switching to a view of Zim's armada flying overhead. The ships (which were still on autopilot) landed in formation and forced the troops off, leaving them stranded. Gaz, meanwhile, was revving her engines to take to the sky with the other ships.

Zim's voice echoed from each of the ships, "Ground troops to the east and west, flank the city! The ships will provide back up when you weaklings screw up. Now MARCH!"

As the troops trekked forward, Zim's face appeared in the corner of Gaz's monitor, "I assume everything is to your liking, Gaz?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now march!" Zim ordered, forgetting who he was talking to in the heat of the moment, the precious seconds before a glorious battle.

"Don't tell me what to do, Zim."

"Onward!" Gaz remained motionless, her ever-present glare reminding him who he was talking to. "Uh...please?"

"That's better, I guess. Now we have a battle to win." With the pull of a lever, Gaz's ship was up in the air. The soldiers below marched in formation unsteadily.

"I don't wanna fight!" one of the miserable troops yelled. _Whiner,_ Gaz thought as she steered her ship to the north. The idiots below would probably get caught before they even reached the city. She could already see a watchtower in the distance, with the other troops were several miles away, she would be able to clear the area before there were any real casualties.

The watchtower began to glow, preparing to attack Gaz's ship. She swerved out of it's line of fire while firing a volley of lasers, _Double back while holding A_. Crooectly assuming there would be more watch towers around the perimeter of the city, she repeated this tactic. Of course, she met some opposition along the way, but easily cleared the skies of any adversaries.

Meanwhile, the Tallest watched whole fleets be taken down by a single, unidentified ship. "Well, this could be a problem."

"Who's attacking us anyway? And how are they this good?"

"Send more ships! We can't let him get any further!"

" _She's_ not the only one you'll have to worry about," said an all too familiar voice.

"What do you-Oh no!" the Tallest turned to see Zim standing over a knocked-out guard. "What are you doing here?"

"We banished you, twice!"

"It takes more than your pathetic words to get rid of the almighty Zim!"

"But-"

"No buts! I shall finally take what has been rightfully mine all this time. Surrender now or suffer-"

"Seize him."

"What?" Several guards rushed in, subduing Zim, and dragging him out of the room.

"No! I was supposed to win. I _will_ win! Victory shall come, and you shall fall!"


End file.
